


Misadventures EXTRAS

by starmal



Series: Misadventures (EXTRAS) Vol. 1 [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmal/pseuds/starmal
Summary: One-shots, deleted scenes, moments and tie-ins that didn't make it into The Misadventures of Star-Lord & the Earth Girl; a Peter Quill centric fanfic about the lord from the stars and a girl from earth.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Original Character(s)
Series: Misadventures (EXTRAS) Vol. 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661803
Kudos: 32





	Misadventures EXTRAS

_Read the ongoing Peter Quill centric fanfic_ , [**Misadventures**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375636/chapters/53458045), _connected to these moments._

* * *

Peter let his hand roam down his companion's back, coming to a stop on her lower back as he continued to lock lips with the woman. He pulled back, chuckling at the moan of objection he received for it. "Now, there'll be plenty more of that later, um..."

The woman ran a green hand down Peter's chest, her eyes searching his as he struggled for her name. "Lyrian."

Peter nodded, giving her backside a pat. "Of course." His eyes began to wander around the bar he'd stopped off in to grab some intel. He hadn't found any, but he had found a distraction for the evening. "How about we get..." Peter furrowed his brow as an especially lost looking patron caught his eye. Malia was making her way through the crowded bar, maneuvering through the crowd as her own eyes scanned the crowd. Her and Peter's eyes met and her face lit up a bit, only for it to don a different look as her eyes moved to Peter's companion. Crestfallen was how Peter would describe it, though he wasn't sure if he'd read it right from this distance.

Lyrian's hand began to work it's way down Peter's torso. "Who's she?"

Peter looked at the girl in his arms, his mind already having moved to Malia. "A friend." He let go of Lyrian as she gave him a confused look. "I'll be back. Don't go too far?"

Peter brushed his hand underneath the girl's chin, earning him a giggle. He turned away, sighing as he found Malia had moved from her spot. His eyes scanned the crowd as he pushed his way through the people, catching just a brief glimpse of Malia as she left the bar. Peter started making his way towards the door, glancing back to see Lyrian already looking impatient.

Peter pushed open the door and stepped out into the chilly night air, looking around for any sign of Malia. It didn't take long to spot her walking the desolate street alone. He started jogging to catch up with her, closing the distance quickly. "I thought you were staying on the ship."

Malia shrugged, keeping her gaze straight ahead. "I got bored." A small smile crossed her lips. "Besides, I had to make sure you didn't get into any trouble."

Peter chuckled, holding up his hands. "Hey, I didn't drink just like you asked."

Malia's smile widened a bit as she nodded. "Good, because I wasn't gonna help you stumble home."

Peter held his arms open. "Aw, come on. You did it so well last time."

Malia held up a hand. "You get the one, and that's it." The smile faded from her face . "You could just pick up an alien bimbo and she'll get you home. "

Peter furrowed his brow, noting the downbeat time she'd used as she'd said that last quip. "You good?"

Malia nodded, giving a small smile. "Yeah, sure."

Peter wasn't convinced, but he didn't want to pelt her with questions. She was obviously down though, and he didn't like seeing her like that. On top of that, Lyrian was waiting for him back at the bar, or so he hoped. "Why don't we head back to the bar? I'm sure you could find yourself a guy. Hell, I'll be your wingman."

Malia wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No thanks. Random hookups are your thing, not mine." Her brow furrowed. "What makes you so sure I could?"

Peter shrugged. "You're pretty."

Malia stopped in her tracks, a look of surprise on her face as she finally looked at Peter. "You think I'm pretty?"

Peter halted his own walking, looking back at Malia with small smile. "Well, yeah. Was I not supposed to?"

Malia shook her head, a smile having crept across her own face. "No, it's just..." Her eyes locked on Peter's. After a few seconds she laughed , the smile on her face threatening to make Peter's own widen. "You're not so bad yourself, Star-Dumb."

Peter chuckled before stroking his chin and throwing up his brow suggestively. "So I've been told."

Malia and he laughed together for a few seconds before falling silent and staring at each other. Peter hadn't thought much of his admission to thinking she Was pretty, because of course he did. She was a pretty girl, she had to know that. He'd always seen her that way, ever since they first met. But, she'd seemed surprised to hear it when he'd said it.

Peter realized he was just stating at her and thinking about how pretty she was and looked away. He ventured to glance at her and found she'd looked away too, the smile still on her face. "Do you want to head back to the ship, Stowaway? Maybe watch a movie?"

Malia looked at him, furrowing her brow. "What about your little green friend back at the bar?"

Peter blinked, Lyrian having completely slipped his mind. He shrugged, giving Malia a smirk. "Wasn't really my type."

Malia threw up her brow. "She was a girl. Isn't that the only requirement for you?"

Peter made a face. "Believe it or not, I have tastes. "

Malia shook her head. "I don't believe it."

Peter rolled his eyes, turning around to walk towards the ship. "I'm going to watch a movie. Come or don't, your call."

Peter trudged forward into the cold night, second guessing his choice to run after Malia and leave Lyrian at the bar. Malia caught up to him and looked her arm through his. He gave her a surprised look. "What're you doing?"

Malia smiled up at him and shrugged. "It's cold." She pressed herself closer against him, resting her head on his arm. "I'm picking the movie."

Peter started to object, but found he didn't really care what they watched together. "Fine, you can pick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misadventures EXTRAS is part of the ongoing Peter Quill fanfic Misadventures of Starlord and the Earth Girl found here.


End file.
